Lights, Camera, Action pt 1
by February The Seventh
Summary: Castiel Novak, a nobody with a passion for acting somehow manages to catch his big break. A main part, co starring beside none other than Dean Winchester, main character in TV series 'The Fallen', but does Dean have more secrets than he lets on? If that wasn't enough trouble, the two of them find themselves battling their growing feelings for each other. Will it all work out...?


AN/ Hey there! I must warn you this is not beta'd (though I am looking for one). Also, I'm British so sorry for any mistakes about America and/or Canada (I did look up travel times and did  
maths and I just don't do maths ;_;)  
One more thing - I am not sure exactly how many chapters this will be, but it will be part of a series!

I really, really hope you enjoy my fic!

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mind, nor will it ever be sadly :(

* * *

_We are pleased to announce that the new main character, starring alongside Dean Winchester in the smash hit sci-fi fantasy TV series 'The Fallen', could be you! We are holding open auditions to try and find some new talent, this weekend from 10 am to 4 pm! Good luck!_

Since it began three years ago in 2010, The Fallen had become one of Castiel's favourite TV shows. Dean Winchester, the main star, was an amazing actor with promise of improvement and ability to go definitely go further. In fact, one could say he was a little on the 'fanboy' side, but he wouldn't go that far. The show was filmed in Canada; sometimes they'd come to America on location, but it was rare.

He had to admit, over the past year acting had become his passion. His entire life was beginning to revolve around the art, so when he heard of the open auditions he jumped - quite literally - at the chance. However, getting this role was proving to be a difficult task. Poor, not all that good looking, and had all of one friend.

It wasn't as if Castiel Novak was unhappy with his life as a nobody. Being a nobody was great, it just meant you had to work that little bit extra to get what you needed in life. And boy, had he worked hard - studying those lines for _weeks_, trying to learn them all off by heart, backwards, forwards - hell he could even tell you half of the other character's lines.

His face was flushed, all red with the embarrassment that came with going to your first ever audition. He wasn't even sure if he would get the part, hell, he knew he wouldn't get it because there was no way some young adult from Utah was going to get a part in a freaking Hollywood film... was there? Okay, there was a _very_ slim chance of him getting the role, considering he'd thought for days and days about what he wanted his interpretation of the character to come across as, and how he was going to speak, what accent he wanted to do, was the character funny, boring, kind, spunky?

Leaving the building where he had, just five minutes ago, been sitting rigid in his seat, he took in a breath of nice cool air and sighed. The line was still huge, must've been at least 50 more people - and considering over 300 people went before him (his slip of paper was #318), that was an _enormous_ queue. There were dozens of guys lined up, most with pretty girls next to them, all staring him down like he was a piece of meat. He gulped.

The journey back to his house was even more humiliating that the journey there. He'd stepped in dog mess that some idiot had decided _not _to pick up, simply because the people round there were jerks. He fell face-first into a puddle, earning thousands of laughs from the cocky, bratty school kids that were going home to play X-box and bug their parents. He didn't have any money for the bus because, he realised, his wallet had fallen from his pocket when he tripped and all in all, he was absolutely, downright_ fucked._

The walk home after that was long and uneventful. He was about half way when his legs almost gave way, and his feet had that pain in the soles where you walk on them for so long and you have to sit down, or else your legs will fail you eventually. It even started to rain - great! What good luck he was having. Well, at least other people were having a good time.

His apartment was cold when he got in. At first he was confused but then he remembered he couldn't pay for the heating any more, so all he had was his landlords generous offer of him being able to sit in his place with a warm drink for a while. He found Balthazar a nice landlord, more of a friend really.. he was even asked if he'd like to move in and sleep on the couch, though he had politely declined and felt he should stick with what he had, not take from other people... even if it was an offer.

He sat on the worn leather couch, cold from where it had been unoccupied for a while, and turned on the crackly TV.

Now, Castiel was certainly not very badly off, he just lost his job and had to sell a few things, that's all. Originally he'd had a wonderful flat, all nice and clean with shiny new furniture and a nice cozy bed. Two beds, actually, that was until the 'accident'..

* * *

Months went by, and the fretting didn't stop. Balthazar told him he had a good chance. Gabriel said that he was, from what he'd seen, a great actor with potential and that they must've seen his talent. No matter what his brother or Balthazar said, there was absolutely no way he was going to be _positive._

He didn't care about those so called 'self fulfilling prophecies' which supposedly actually happen, he didn't believe in that crap. Also, the media industry - the acting, the singing, it all depended on looks. You never ever found someone like him on stage or on camera. Lucky for him, he had the eyes to talk for him - his eyes were the one thing on his face he could look at and actually think, '_Hey, I have a chance...'_

The phone jolted him out of his thoughts, merrily singing some tune that he'd completely forgotten the name of. Probably Gabe, maybe Anna if he was lucky. "Hello, this i-" He realised that he'd left the tune playing for too long and fumbled with the chord, hastily pressing the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" He spoke with a fair amount of uncertainty. The voice was neither Gabe's nor Anna's... and they were the only people that knew his number.

"_Good evening... This is Ellen Harvelle..."_

"Uh.. what?" The name rang a few bells in his head, but he still couldn't place the name... Ellen.. Harvelle?

_"Sorry, this is Castiel Novak, isn't it? He came in for an audition a few weeks ago - it was an easy choice, by far the best, and-" _As soon as his name was mentioned he knew what the call was for, and his heart just about jumped out of his throat - he could feel it beating hard, stomach twisting with excitement and nervousness.

"Hold on, wait a moment I... got the part..?"

"_Y'sure did, hun," _That was the point, were he a girl, he would have screamed(Not that all girls scream, mind you). Hell, if he were a girl he would have thrown the phone across the room and possibly started crying, (that did happen once... Call it teenage angst,)

However, Cas wasn't one of those screaming, rabid fans who - upon getting the part - would probably have an extreme mental breakdown, no. Castiel was just surprised that he, someone who'd only started showing an interest in Acting a year ago, got the part that so many snobby rich kids who were acting since the age of 3 did not get. What was so special about him, anyway? Realising that he'd stopped talking and left the line in silence, he stuttered a little in surprise.

"So.. uh, what do I do?"

_"Just come along to the place you auditioned in two days - on Thursday - 5 am, sharp, to get the car. We're on a tighter schedule than we originally thought, so we're gonna get ya' in early!"_

"Right... should I.. should I wear anything specific?" He asked, slightly worried because he didn't have any particularly nice clothing - none he could go meet a _celebrity_ in anyway.

_"Nah, just need to look presentable 's all. Ok?" _Ellen said across the line, a smile evident on her face just by hearing her voice.

"Yeah, that's fine," Cas replied, a little breathless. He got it; he got the part. Co starring with Dean Winchester. Main role for a season. He. Got. The. Part. "O-Ok... Thank you so much, goodbye," he whispered, putting the phone back and just standing. He stared at his hand which was still hovering over it, and then turned to his room in the general direction of his wardrobe (and also where he'd put the script). he had to test out his balance before he was sure moving was good idea.. should he ring Gabe? maybe go and tell Balthazar he got it? Maybe he would just sit at the black screen of his TV in disbelief until Thursday.

That was when Cas decided that Thursday was going to be his lucky day of the week.

He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself, before leaning against the edge of the drawers that the phone was place on. he liked his flat, despite it still being pretty cold, although the spring air had begun to warm now, and it was showing since his black couch was no longer cold to the touch. It was a fairly big place considering it originally had him and his girlfriend, Meg, in it. A few weeks after they brought the place she was in an accident, stuck with brain damage in a mental ward. He occasionally visited her, but most of the time it wasn't worth it. She didn't know who he was anyway. Just thinking about it left him with a sick feeling in his stomach.

With Balthazar's permission, the second bedroom (that one day would have been his child's they had hoped), had been turned into a sort of studio. Books and books on acting, several scripts he could practice from - it was, originally, the smaller of the two bedrooms, but he didn't really like that room.

His own room was his favourite room, it was mostly green with cream bedsheets and mahogany wooden floorboards. He wondered if maybe he'd have to move out... or maybe Balthazar would keep it tidy for him like he did that time he was away for a month? He'd have to ask him.

Still, he would miss the homely flat. Brushing his fingers lightly across the top of the TV as he made his way to the window which looked out onto the string of old shops with battered and broken signs. The view wasn't much to miss, but he was going to freaking Hollywood - the shops would be large and professional looking, designer clothes and make up lining the shelves. Exquisite and expensive furniture just dying to be bought. He couldn't say that was why he was excited, though... he was perfectly fine with the second hand stuff sold in a lot of the shops where he lived.

He turned from the window and made his way to the front door. The hallway was a little warmer than his own room, but the difference wasn't as bad as it was in winter.

Balthazar was amazed he got the part, and told him to 'break a leg', because that's what you said when you were acting... Because 'good luck' on stage was bad luck, and it reminded him of how you aren't meant to say 'Macbeth' on stage either, as it brings bad luck.

Gabriel was a lot more enthusiastic with his congratulations, and he insisted on throwing a party when he got back. he would invite everyone - even Michael and Lucy, maybe a few friends he'd gotten at school, but they were long forgotten now.

Anna said a simple 'Well Done', and by the time everyone he knew had been told, he was waiting at 5.00 am for the car. He paused to correct himself, the _limo_, because _wow _it was huge! He almost didn't want to touch the glossy black coating, afraid to breath on the dark windows, scared he'd make a mess of the leather seats by spilling a drink or something like that.

Ellen wasn't the one picking him up. It was her daughter, Jo, who by the sounds of it was pretty interested in cars and wasn't like any girl he'd met before. Apart from Meg maybe, but that was a different story.

The two of them would drive to Oregon, sleep in a motel (probably a fancy one), and then drive 8 hours to vancouver

"So, you glad you got the part?" her accent was more generalised than her mother, Ellen's, but he could still hear a bit of a twang.

"Y-yeah, it was a huge surprise, I never expected it..." He said with a shake of his head, staring out of the window as the two of them left the state.

The hours went by. Castiel slept through most of the journey, and was woken up by a hand shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Wake up sunshine, we'll be there in 5," He blinked his sleepy eyes, rubbing his face a little before looking at his watch.. She was right, it was 6.00 pm and, quite literally, they should be there in around five minutes. he must've been asleep for _hours,_ because he never noticed the car stop once for any bathroom breaks.

The motel was... wow. he couldn't explain what he thought of the place. any motel he'd ever slept in had creepy weird stains on the bed and dirty bathrooms, but this? the lobby was gigantic, a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling over the reception desk where they were currently ordering two single rooms. There were two sets of stairs either side leading to a corridor of rooms. There were some at the bottom too, and there was another floor above that.

He thought he was amazed when he saw the lobby, but when he saw his room his jaw dropped, and for a moment he thought it would never shut. The room was paid for him - it wasn't especially classy, but there were no eevident strange stains or awful smells. It was fairly large, too, with a four poster bed in deep mahogany, green sheets and the room had a lot of green accents, especially on the walls.

This would be comfortable.

After the best night's sleep he could possibly have ever had, he and Jo found themselves back in the car, sorry, _limo, _and again begun to drive.

They talked quite a lot, and they seemed to get on well. Jo learned that he'd only taken an interest in acting the previous year, and Cas learned that Jo had known Dean for quite a long time. It surprised her when he got cast, which led her to join as head P.A - she would also drive people from time to time.

It took a little quicker than he'd thought, but that was probably because Jo was driving way past the speed limit this time. They were on a tight schedule, plus, he was extremely excited. The roads were getting a little busier as they continued on, and Jo had to slow down to the speed limit. He noticed that a lot of people walking would turn and stare at the sleek, black limo. Maybe they knew it was for the show?

"Nervous?" Jo asked as she opened Cas's door and helped him step out.

"A-A little," he mumbled, looking around the car park. It was a large lot - a big building in the middle and, to the right, were a large number of caravans which he assumed was where he would be sleeping. His eyes trailed around the place, finally landing on a shiny, '67 Chevy Impala which he had to admit was way better than the limo.

"That's Dean's" Jo answered his question before he'd even answered it. "The Impala," she added when Castiel shot her a quizzical look.

Well, he'd half expected that already. The dude was rich, famous, so why wouldn't he have an absolutely gorgeous classic car? It made sense.

He had never seen the inside of a set before, and right now it looked like they were shooting a scene with immense special effects because of all the green screen, and Dean was suspended in mid-air, eyes closed, arms hanging limply at his sides. Suddenly, he started to laugh and Ellen - the woman he'd spoken to over the phone - shouted 'Cut! Dean, what's so funny?"

"Sorry, 's nuthin'" he replied - but a smirk was still evident. He watched for a bit until he was finished, and out of nowhere Dean was walking towards him, along with Ellen.

"I-uh..I..am I interrupting something?" He managed to stammer out, afraid that if he was too loud he might just explode or something.

"It's ok hun, we were just finishing anyway. Dean, this is Castiel, best one we saw. He's a looker, too" He blushed at that, cheeks flushing a pale pink, though they were hidden in all the lights.

"I'm Dean. Nice to meet you, Cas!" He held out a hand and he quickly grabbed it and shook it.

"I..ah.. I know.. I've watched your show since the first episode," he said quietly, although his confidence seemed to build up as he came to the end of the sentence. He hadn't even noticed Ellen and Jo saying bye and heading over to another place.

"Oh, awesome! You a fan, then?" Cas nodded, a small smile twinging at the corners of his mouth. "Great! Hey, I told the guys earlier I'd show the new guy around, so... this way, I guess?" He pointed in the general direction of further in the building. Cas followed obediently.

"So.. how did you get into acting?" He asked, a small tilt to his head - something that had become something of a habit for some reason, he wasn't sure why.

"Hm," Dean appeared to linger on the thought for a moment, "Well, I needed the money, really, 'n' I was told I was pretty good at it. Used to go to the local theatre a lot, watched loads of films and I jus' love acting. My dad used to know Ellen, the director, and she asked if I wanted to come audition for this so I did and got the part!" He was grinning ear-to-ear by the time he finished with his story, clearly proud of how he managed it.

The two of them stopped at a little off to the side, Dean pointing to the woman inside.

"That's Charlie, she sorts out the outfits and stuff, and the guy in there is one of the costume designers, Benny. This isn't really the place you go for costumes - that's outside along with hair and make up, this is just the place you go for touch ups" Dean explained, Cas nodding along as they walked through the archway.

"Hey, Dean - Oh, you must be Castiel! Oh, you really do have amazing eyes!" Charlie, a bubbly red head came bouncing over to him, giving his entire body a once over and smiling. "You'd look good in beige, or black.." She gave a small hum and went back over to Benny who was probably busy going through designs and showing them to Charlie. Dean and Cas decided it was best to meet them later.

Dean was nice. In reality, Castiel had expected some kind of uptight rich guy but.. he really was just like in the interviews. Funny, charming, plus his eyes looked even better than they did on camera, all sparkly in the stage lights.

"Next we'll go meet Adam - he's an awesome hair stylist. He works with Lisa, does awesome make up." he peered over at the make up section and pointed, "That's her son, Ben, she sometimes brings him along to see everything.

Dean and Castiel went around meeting everyone - the camera crew, his stunt double which looked scarily like him, Dean's stunt double, the producers and writers and P.A's and last but not least, Dean showed him to his caravan thing, which he wasn't quite sure if that was what they called it.

He'd liked a lot of them, especially Kevin - the P.A. Dean tried it once, apparently, and had been told he was 'one hell of a P.A'. He chuckled at that.

It was right next to Deans, and had his name in big letters 'CASTIEL NOVAK', and underneath it said 'Misha' who was the guy he was playing.

With a sigh, he said goodbye to Dean and walked inside. He didn't know why the schedule was suddenly so tight - it hadn't been when he'd been auditioning... Maybe something had happened? He shrugged it off and lay on his new bed. It was a cozy bed. Comfy and warm - his suitcase was propped up by the radiator and he had a bookcase full of books. He quickly set a reminder on his phone to wake him up at 5 in the morning, and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, he would start his journey into becoming an actor. Tomorrow, he would have a job.

Tomorrow would be a great day.


End file.
